Un goût amer
by ClaraDWho
Summary: Un moment parfait, enfin, il a suffit d'un instant pour tout faire s'écrouler. Il ne reste qu'à faire avec, ou bien, tout faire pour arranger les choses./ Yaoi / Geek x Patron / Petit LIME, pour le moment ;)
1. Un goût amer

Salut !

« Encore ce pairing ! » vous me direz. Eh bien oui, ils m'inspirent tellement trop *.*

**DISCLAIMERS : Les personnages de cette fanfiction sont tirés de l'émission Salut les Geeks, ils reviennent donc de droit à leur propriétaire, Monsieur Mathieu Sommet. Si les fanfictions sur son émission le dérangent c'est sans aucun souci que je supprimerai toutes les miennes.**

**WARNING : Petit lime, alors si vous n'aimez pas lire ce genre de contenu, passez votre chemin :)**

Je vous laisse lire tranquille, on se revoit à la fin ;)

* * *

« Rentre chez toi, je peux me débrouiller seule, t'es pas en forme ! »

« Tu me lâcheras jamais toi hein… »

« Va-t'en ! Je veux plus te voir. Allez ! Dégage ! »

Elle le poussa hors de la pièce principale, le faisant arriver vers le couloir menant directement à son appartement. Appartement interne à son entreprise, pratique pour ce genre d'activité, mais surtout indispensable.

Elle avait refermé la porte double, étouffant les bruits d'ambiances de son bordel. Abandonner n'était pas son genre, mais pour une fois elle avait raison, il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir.

C'est en se tenant l'épaule qu'il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur menant directement à son appartement. En moins de 3 minutes, il était arrivé dans son salon, jetant négligemment sa veste sur le canapé retirant rapidement ses chaussures et rejoignit sa chambre.

L'ensemble de l'appartement était éclairé par les lumières artificielle de la ville, éclairage suffisant pour s'effondrer comme une masse dans son lit. À la vue de ce dernier vide, il se fit remarquer que son amant n'avait pas fini de bosser. Il le croiserait surement dans la nuit. Encore habillé et sans retirer ses lunettes, il se laissa rapidement prendre par Morphée.

Un bruit de clé cogna sur la porte, après quelques secondes de recherche il enfonça la clé dans la serrure. Il était quatre heures du matin, et en entrant dans le couloir il entendait les nuisances de la maison qu'il habitait. Ça ne le gênait plus à force, en vérité il ne les entendait même plus vraiment.

Passant le couloir et l'ascenseur, il arriva chez lui. En posant ses affaires embarrassantes dans l'entrée, il remarqua la veste sur le canapé. _Rentré plus tôt ?_ Il eut sa réponse en entrant dans la chambre, s'amusant de la position fatigué de son amant. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se déshabiller, ni de se mettre sous les couvertures.

Ne suivant pas l'exemple le Geek se changea dans une tenue plus confortable pour rejoindre le dormeur. Se glissant sous les couvertures, il sentait le sommeil l'appeler, mais dans un dernier geste il dépourvut son partenaire de ses lunettes noires.

XxX

Un soleil d'été tapait contre les rideaux et vu sa position, il devait être aux alentours de midi. Les yeux piquant encore, le criminel, qui se réveilla doucement, après une nuit si longue, aurait pensé être en pleine forme, mais non. Un mal de crâne l'avait assaillit et il sentait son dos le faire souffrir, une douleur lancinante et gênante. Il se releva, restant quelques secondes à papillonner des yeux quand une quinte de toux l'agressa.

Dans un demi sommeille, il avait entendu son voisin se réveiller bouger et légèrement grogner. Il adorait ça l'entendre vivre, agir; mais surtout, simplement qu'il soit juste à quelques centimètres. Encore dans de profond songe, ses cellules s'activèrent instantanément à l'entente de la toux violente de son amant. Tous les matins c'était la même chose, dès qu'il se réveillait, son partenaire toussait à s'en arracher les poumons, tout ça dut à ses nombreuses années de clope. Il ouvrit ses yeux, déplaçant son regard vers l'être qui l'inquiétait désormais. Plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé et le sentant nettement moins vif, il s'étonna d'une encore petite voix :

« T'as l'air complètement cassé… »

Il ne répondit pas, essayant de lutter contre sa toux matinale. Le gamer se releva et naturellement, embrassa la tempe de son amant. Surpris de la sensation inhabituelle, le Geek au côté gauche du criminel, posa ses mains sur une de ses joues et sur son cou, se rendant bien compte de la température de son partenaire.

« Oh… T'es froid… T'es sûr que ça va ? »

La toux se stoppa doucement laissant l'occasion au Patron de laisser échapper un grognement désapprobateur et un « Non », étrangement plus rauque qu'à l'habitude. Sa fierté lui en voulait de se montrer en position de faiblesse, même devant la personne avec laquelle il partageait maintenant presque tout.

Un peu trop apitoyant mais totalement sincère le gamer lâcha un « Ooooh », alors qu'il l'entoura de ses bras pour lui faire un câlin.

« Hum… Attend, tu me fais mal là… »

Il le libéra et lui demanda ironiquement : « On t'a frappé ou quoi ? »

Le criminel s'agita dans un mouvement visant à soulager son dos et lui répondit : « Tu ne penses pas si bien dire… »

Le gamer se figea, ne s'attendant surement pas à ce genre de réponse.

«Mais… mais. Comment ? »

« C'est rien, un con bourré qui m'a cassé une chaise sur l'épaule ». Il regarda son amant, devenu statique par ses révélations et rajouta dans le but de le rassurer : « T'inquiète pas, il dort au fond de la Seine maintenant. »

Phrase qui ne fit que glacer encore plus son partenaire. Le Geek, malgré toutes ces années, n'arrivait toujours pas à intégrer le genre de la personne avec lequel il entretenait des relations plus que physique. Il fermait les yeux sur beaucoup de ses aspects, sachant pourtant au fond de lui que cet homme pourrait le tuer à n'importe quel moment. Ce dernier le fit sortir de sa stupeur lorsqu'il s'engagea pour sortir du lit.

« Tu vas où ? »

« Café. »

Tout d'un coup très actif et ré enterrant à nouveau la vérité sur son amant, il le devança, se plaçant en face de lui et dit :

« Non, non reste couché. Je vais te le chercher. »

Étonné par la rapidité du gamer le Patron haussa un sourcil et le détailla des yeux. En pyjama, les cheveux en bataille, fougueux mais gardant éternellement son regard tendre, le criminel sentit une excitation monter en lui. Il sourit dans le vide, voyant déjà le Geek s'éloigner vers le salon, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas touché. Ils ne faisaient presque que se croiser, obligé de se contenter seulement de ses putes… Ce gamin lui manquait… Il maudissait Mathieu, son créateur, de lui donner du boulot… Il aurait préféré l'avoir à disposition quand il le voulait.

Le Geek, arrivé rapidement dans la cuisine s'activa pour préparer son nectar divin au criminel. Il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, mais avec étonnement, se remémora assez bien chaque étape du processus de préparation qu'il l'avait observé maintes et maintes fois faire.

Une bonne dizaine de minute à attendre, le Patron attrapa donc l'ordinateur de son partenaire qui trônait sur la commode de la chambre. Faire un petit tour sur internet allait le faire patienter, même s'il aurait préféré faire une toute autre activité… Le PC s'alluma donc, ouvrant une page donnant sur une demande de mot de passe. _Depuis quand il y a un mot de passe ?_

« Gamin ! » Il l'appela sans trop s'en rendre compte.

Ce dernier se montra rapidement dans l'encadrement de la porte, toujours aussi en forme que quand il l'avait quitté.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est quoi le mot de passe ? »

S'empourprant à vue d'œil, le gamer s'approcha en répondant : « Attend, je vais le faire. »

Le Patron se marrant un peu l'empêcha de toucher à son ordinateur. « Non, non, non, gamin, tu vas me dire ce que c'est. Puis depuis quand tu as besoin d'un mot de passe ? Tu caches quoi ? »

« Mais non, euh… C'est pour rien. Juste au cas où... »

« Au cas où quoi gamin ? Je suis la seule personne à part toi qui peut y accéder. Tu me caches quoi ? »

« Mais rien ! Je te jure que c'est vrai. J'ai mis un mot de passe parce que… parce que dedans y'a nos photo… tu sais… »

« Quoi ? Juste pour ça ? Non je te crois pas ! »

« Ok… Tu peux fouiller ce que tu veux, vas-y ! Le mot de passe c'est… » Il baissa les yeux, se maudissant d'avoir foutu une sécurité. « "Patron", avec un P majuscule… »

Le criminel haussant les sourcils sous la surprise, effectua le mot de passe, qui fonctionna. Pendant ce temps, le gamer s'était enfuie vers la cuisine, on sentait les effluves de café commencer à diffuser dans l'appartement. Il ne l'avait pas vu partir, dommage, il aurait voulu le taquiner pour ce code si niait, même si intérieurement il se sentait étrangement très flatté. Pas grave, justement ces photos, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vu !

Encore quelques minutes à attendre, le Geek contre le comptoir, encaissait sa gêne en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. _Quelle idée stupide !_ Un petit bruit significatif, indiqua que le café était enfin prêt. Il sortit une grande tasse d'un placard, la posant sur le comptoir et y déversa le liquide brun.

« Putain ! »

Il en avait mis partout… Le flux du liquide était trop puissant et lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude, dut avec agacement nettoyer le plan de travail à l'aide d'une éponge. Il ne trouvait pas l'odeur particulièrement désagréable, mais là il en était envahi, lui donnant presque la nausée.

Il lui apporta enfin sa tasse, se retrouvant à nouveau gêné quand il l'aperçut avec le PC encore dans les mains.

Il la lui tendit avec un petit « Tiens » hésitant, qui fut répondu par un demi-sourire accompagné d'une main récupérant l'objet, et suivit d'une autre tirant sur son T-shirt, l'attirant délicatement dans le lit. Le Geek, se laissa guider alors qu'il aperçut, défilant en diaporama sur l'écran, les fameuses photos, il détourna le regard, gémissant de honte.

S'amusant de sa gêne le Patron lança un « Tu veux voir ma préféré ? » qui eut pour effet d'enfouir la tête du gamin dans son épaule, heureusement valide, alors qu'il continuait de se morfondre.

Ce qu'il s'était amusé en les prenant ces photos ! Le gamin était un peu pompette, par sa faute, et il avait profité de son côté désinhibé pour justement se faire un petit souvenir. Il se rappelait de ses yeux taquins et de ses paroles aguicheuses… _Oh oui, un très bon souvenir_.

Les photos défilaient encore, alors qu'il avait commencé à entamer le café qui réveillait doucement chacune de ses cellules. De son autre main il caressait doucement le dos du gamer, se dirigeant sinueusement et inconsciemment vers son postérieur.

Il savait très bien que ce genre de sujet le gênait affreusement et le Geek le détestait d'en jouer comme ça. Il fermait les yeux très forts essayant de penser à autre chose, ignorant la main qui lui donnait des frissons. _Pourquoi faut-il qu'il se montre si méchant ?_ C'est toujours la tête enfouit dans son épaule qu'il se rappela d'un détail.

Il se recula doucement, cherchant le regard de son partenaire, qui fut surpris de le voir lever la tête.

Il déglutit avant de demander d'une petite voix : « Je… C'est pas cette épaule ? »

« Non » lui répondit-il en souriant.

Soulagé, le Geek souffla et se détendit sous la main de son tortionnaire. Il fixa son visage, voyant l'écran d'ordinateur refléter dans ses pupilles et observant la caféine passer entre ses lèvres. Lèvres brillantes, rosies par la chaleur du liquide. Lèvres douces, agréables, dont il avait oublié le goût.

Il se prit une bouffée de chaleur, sentant son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. _Ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé tous les deux ?_ Il déplaça une de ses mains vers son visage, retraçant distraitement le contour de son oreille, jouant un peu avec son lobe.

« Tu me laisses voir ton épaule ? »

Il regarda l'auteur de la question, ses yeux brumeux et son sourire en coin lui fit répondre positivement à celle-ci. Le criminel prit la dernière gorgée de sa tasse, entreprenant de la posé sur sa table de chevet de son mauvais bras, il grimaça. Son partenaire le détaillant sous toutes les coutures s'empara de l'objet pour le poser à l'endroit voulu, soulageant l'épaule du molesté. Il continua en fermant l'écran de l'ordinateur, refusant toujours de regarder, et le déposa par terre chevauchant par la même occasion le blessé. Il se releva, en lui souriant et commença à déboutonner un à un les attaches de la chemise noire.

Il se laissa faire, sentant sur sa peau les effleurements de doigt de son amant, laissant sa main gauche tenir sa hanche passer un peu sous son T-shirt. Il regardait son visage concentré dans son action, essayant de retenir la chaleur qui grimpait dans ses veines. Il était lent, ça allait le perdre.

Après avoir fini le déboutonnage, le criminel se releva un peu pour pouvoir lui laisser la possibilité qu'il le débarrasse de cette chemise. Ce qu'il fit, passant doucement ses mains sous la chemise au niveau de ces épaules, l'effleurant au maximum pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Il sentait le tissu tomber sur son dos, ses épaules, ses bras; caressant délicatement la partie douloureuse, lui soutirant un petit grognement. Ça ne lui faisait pas mal, non, ça l'excitait.

Il ferma les yeux, écoutant chaque respiration du gamer, sentant chacun de ses mouvements, se laissant faire totalement. Ce dernier quitta ses jambes pour mieux se positionner, le but était de voir ses blessures, pas de commencer des préliminaires.

Des hématomes à la surface, il devait avoir le muscle froissé, rien de plus. Rassuré il lui fit part de ses constatations :

« T'as pas grand-chose à la surface, ça doit être le muscle qui a pris. Tu veux quelque chose pour te soulager ? »

Il reprit sa position à cheval, attendant sa réponse.

« Non, ça va passer tout seul. »

« Comme tu veux. »

Un silence confortable s'installa, un silence pendant lequel ils se fixèrent, surveillant où se plantait le regard de l'autre.

Le criminel sentit sa température augmenter, la boisson chaude faisait son effet, ou peut-être était-ce le gamin qui l'attisait, il ne savait pas. Celui-ci justement, détourna le regard vers son front, observant cette fine pellicule de sueur qui s'y installait, repensant aux seuls moments où il l'avait vu apparaitre. Son regard déviait à présent de ses yeux à ses lèvres, se rapprochant lentement du visage en face.

Le criminel trépignait intérieurement d'impatience, _pourquoi hésite-t-il autant ?_ Il le laissa pourtant faire, quelques secondes à attendre n'allaient pas le tuer. Patience qui le remercia par une caresse sur les lèvres, alors qu'il avait les yeux mi-clos. Lèvres qui s'échappèrent rapidement pour revenir à l'assaut tout aussi délicatement. Il ferma complètement les yeux, appréciant le contact si lent de son amant. Il l'embrassait si doucement, comme s'il redécouvrait ses lèvres, comme s'il se réappropriait le mouvement.

Le Patron entrouvrit la bouche, invitant clairement à un baisé plus profond. Invitation qu'il accepta sans hésitation, venant saluer la langue de son partenaire, tout aussi lentement. Chacun sentait leurs cellules s'embraser, mains commencèrent à redécouvrir le corps de l'autre, le rythme s'accélérait crescendo.

Le silence s'égayait de quelques bruits de frottement et de gémissement étouffé, quand il fut brisé par le criminel, qui, se détachant un peu, avoua :

« Tu me manques gamin… »

Ré investissant instantanément la bouche de son amant, il entendit, entrecoupé de baisé un « Tu me… man… manques… aussi… »

Il sourit contre ses lèvres, l'emmenant délicatement vers un inversement des places, tout en retirant avidement le T-shirt en trop.

« Tu m'excites gamin. »

Il ne répondit rien se laissant faire, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir des gémissements trop hâtifs.

Le criminel au-dessus, en position dominante, ne quittant pour rien au monde les lèvres frémissante du gamer, frictionna son entrejambe à la sienne.

Des sortes de petits éclairs remontèrent le long de son ventre, le Geek avait presque oublié les sensations que ça faisait, c'était si agréable. Il en voulait encore plus, désir qu'il fit partager à son amant.

Le Patron fit glisser ses mains sur le torse brûlant du gamer, rejoignant les deux excroissances roses qui allait le faire gémir sans retenu. _Trop facile_, il était si sensible à cet endroit. Il profita de son état brumeux pour lui demander une faveur qui bouillonnait en lui :

« Viens travailler ici… Je t'en supplie… »

« Je t'ai déjà répondu… »

Le criminel, s'arrêta, prit une expression sérieuse et planta son regard perçant au fond de celui de son partenaire.

« Je te le redemande. Je t'offre un boulot, payé le double, moins fatiguant et nous donnant l'occasion de rester ensemble… Dis-moi que tu l'acceptes… »

Le gamer sentit son cœur se rétracter soudainement, mais il ne perdit pas la face, déglutit et répondit alors que ses yeux commencèrent à flouter:

« Non… »

Son pouls s'accélérait, il sentait la rage grimper en flèche dans sa gorge, mais il se retint demandant minablement :

« Pourquoi ? »

Le Geek le repoussa tristement, sentant quelques larmes couler indépendamment de sa volonté.

« On en a déjà parlé… »

Il le laissait partir sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Je t'offre le triple. »

« C'est pas ça le problème et tu le sais… »

Il attrapa son poignet, l'immobilisant pour planter son regard encore au fond de son âme :

« Gamin… On se voit presque plus et… J'ai besoin de toi… »

« Je sais mais… je ne peux pas. » Il se détacha de force, quittant la pièce pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. « Tu veux me couper du monde, me garder seulement pour toi. » Le gamer se retourna vers le criminel, s'accrochant à l'encadrement de la porte. « Je t'appartiens, mais j'ai le droit de vivre en dehors de toi. Le jour où tu comprendras ça… peut être que je viendrais travailler ici… »

Il s'enferma dans la salle d'eau, ne laissant aucune chance à son amant pour répliquer. Il entendit ce dernier ruminer et s'approcher de la pièce où il se trouvait. Il frappa le mur, grognant de douleur, ses muscles étaient encore trop faibles.

« T'es qu'un petit con ! Tu mérites de crever ! »

Il glissa contre la paroi le séparant de son amant et parla calmement : « Gamin ? Tu m'entends ? Je te promets que je vais changer… Je t'aime trop… Ne me laisse pas… Je te le promets… »

Il se releva, sentant quelques tressautements dans sa voix, il finit en disant :

« Je reviens, je vais faire un tour. Soit tranquille, prends le temps qu'il te faut… Je t'aime. »

Il entendit derrière la porte ses pas s'éloigner, il allait réellement se changer les idées, il le savait, il le connaissait par cœur. Le gamer se tourna vers la baignoire, commençant à faire couler l'eau, il fallait qu'il se détende.

C'était un homme dangereux, il l'avait appris à ses dépens et ça depuis pas mal de temps. Mais petit à petit, il avait réussi à le voir évoluer, arrivant quelques fois à dompter le diable l'habitant.

Il le croyait quand il disait qu'il allait changer, tout était bien trop compliqué, mais son amour allait l'aider non ? Naïf ou pas, il avait confiance en ses sentiments. Ils avaient vécu de si bon moment ensemble, tout ça était bien plus fort qu'une quelconque querelle d'amoureux.

Ils s'aimaient. C'était le principale.

* * *

Alors voilà, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris encore ^^'.

J'étais partie dans l'optique de faire une fic plutôt "heureuse" sur ces deux-là, parce que ça me manquait franchement. Mais je sais pas, ça a dérapé ^^'

Enfin bref, du coup je me demande si je devrais pas la continuer et arranger tout ça… J'en ai marre qu'ils finissent mal dans 95% de mes fics :(

Dans tous les cas, j'attends vos impressions, dites-moi tout ce que vous avez à en dire :)

Et moi je vous dis à une prochaine, profitez ! ;D

PS: Désolé pour les éventuelles fautes impardonnables...


	2. Le jeu de l'amitié

Salut les gens!

Me revoilà enfin avec cette fic!

Non non je ne l'avais pas oublié, il m'a fallu juste trouver exactement où est ce que je voulais aller avec. J'espère que ça vous plaira :D

/_Les passages comme ceci sont des flashbacks ^^/_

**DISCLAIMERS: Les personnage de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet. S'il désire que l'on supprime nos fics sur son émission, c'est sans problème que les miennes disparaîtront.**

Bonne lecture!

* * *

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Il réenfilait sa veste en fermant les derniers programmes sur l'ordinateur.

« T'en fais pas, je viendrais plus tôt demain pour finir. » Il empoigna son sac en bandoulière et se planta devant son créateur. « Le montage sera finit dans les temps. » Il lui offrit son sourire le plus confiant avant de lui tourner le dos et de se diriger vers la porte.

« Tu lui dois rien, c'est même lui qui t'a quitté… Alors pourquoi tu l'écoutes encore ? »

Il s'arrêta dans son élan, son but avait été d'éviter la conversation, comme à chaque fois. Il se retourna vers son créateur le visage préoccupé et lui sourit timidement.

Il n'avait aucune réponse. Il ne voulait pas en parler.

Il tourna les talons refermant la porte sur son créateur qui resta dans l'incompréhension.

Le jeune homme dévala les 3 étages à toute vitesse, il devait se dépêcher. Même s'il n'y avait pas de raison d'ailleurs, il fallait juste qu'il le rejoigne le plus rapidement possible. Les métros passait toutes les 5 min, mais ajouté au fait qu'il avait un changement de ligne, et qu'en plus que le trajet durait en général bien 20 min… Il courrait pour gagner de précieuses secondes.

Il quitta la rue de l'appartement de son créateur, rejoignant une route principale, où il trouverait sa bouche de métro.

Rapidement il y entra passant les bornes et les couloirs sinueux pour se retrouver sur le quai.

2 min à attendre.

Il en profita pour sortir son téléphone vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas reçu de nouveaux appels, ou messages.

_/« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je suis au boulot là… » Il chuchotait dans une pièce à part._

_« Tu me manques. »_

_« Patron… » Il ne pouvait contenir sa gêne à sa voix, et ses sourcils s'arquaient de plus en plus dans une expression triste._

_« Je veux juste te voir. »_

_Il soupira de désespoir, geignant un peu. « Dans deux trois heures je peux venir… Pas avant… »_

_« Gamin, s'te plait… »_

_« Patron, je... » _

_Il lui coupa la parole « Je te laisse tranquille, après, j'te l'jure. »_

_« Tu dis ça à... » _

_Il lui recoupa la parole en appuyant chacun de ses mots « Je. Te. Le. Jure. »_

_Il eut un silence quelques secondes avant que sans surprise il répondit. _

_« J'arrive. »/ _

Aucun appel. Aucun message. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il regardait même?

Il attendu quelque temps avant que le métro arrive à quai. Il entra dans le denier wagon, qui était pratiquement vide, et s'installa au fond de celui-ci, en rangeant précieusement son portable dans sa poche. Il était contre la fenêtre et le paysage souterrain défilait. Comme à son habitude, il se perdit rapidement dans ses pensées. Il ne faisait sans cesse que de penser à ce qu'il était en train de faire, le rejoindre…

Son cœur battait sous l'emprise de l'adrénaline. Rien n'allait assez vite. Il s'imagina courir plus vite que le métro, en sentant ses jambes s'affoler pour redoubler de vitesse. Mais plus que l'adrénaline, son cœur était rythmé par cet incompréhensible sentiment de nervosité, le même sentiment de malaise qu'il avait eu lors de leurs premières fois.

Les 12 stations passèrent vidant les rames de plus en plus, et il descendit enfin à son tour pour changer de ligne.

En courant dans les couloirs il sentit son portable vibrer en continue. Un appel, surement de lui. Il attrapa le métro de justesse.

Les portes se refermant derrière lui, il s'y adossa, reprenant difficilement son souffle. Le portable vibrant encore et la gorge sèche, il décrocha pour entendre :

« T'es où ? »

« Dans le 6. Je suis bientôt là. »

« T'as couru? »

Le Geek entendit son semblant de sourire dans sa question, question qu'il ignora. « Je suis là dans 5min max. »

« Bien. J'attends. »

Il souffla un rapide "J'arrive" avant de raccrocher.

Le temps de l'appel avait été celui qu'il lui fallu pour arriver à son dernier arrêt.

Il sortit, en marchant d'un rythme soutenu. Il monta les marches en trottinant tout en découvrant petit à petit le quartier où habitait désormais le Patron.

Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir doucement, l'automne pointait le bout de son nez. Il avança, toujours d'un rythme effréné en gardant en ligne de mire le bâtiment dans lequel il se rendait.

Il se retrouva à attendre au passage piéton, que son tour vienne. De l'autre côté du trottoir se trouvait l'appartement dans lequel il vivait maintenant depuis quatre mois.

En traversant, il se remémora ces derniers mois. Ces pavés ils les avaient foulés un nombre incalculable de fois, depuis qu'il était partit.

_/ « Geek…»_

_« T'as eu de ses nouvelles ? » _

_La belle blonde s'approcha du jeune homme, le regard fuyant. « Oui »_

_Le Geek attendit une suite à cette révélation mais un silence pesant s'installa._

_« Et alors ? Il est où ? Il va bien ? Dis-moi ! » _

_Elle releva ses yeux noirs vers son interlocuteur, le cœur battant irraisonnablement._

_« Il … hum… » _

_Le visage du gamer se crispait de plus en plus sous l'attente de la révélation. La femme souffla un bon coup et se lança._

_« Déjà, pour commencer, il va relativement bien. » Elle pouvait lire les questions qui défilaient déjà dans les yeux du Geek. _

_«Il m'a appelé ce matin, pour me demander de venir le voir, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. »_

_« Tu… tu l'as vu… ? »_

_« Oui, mais laisse-moi finir… Je disais donc, je l'ai rencontré dans un bar et on a discuté boulot. Ensuite, je lui ai demandé "où est ce qu'il était passé durant ces deux semaines"… » Le Geek écarquilla les yeux en signe d'attention._

_« Il m'a répondu qu'il est partit sans se contrôler pendant cinq jours en vadrouille… Et crois-moi… Tu veux pas savoir ce qu'il a fait… » Le teint déjà pâle du jeune homme perdit encore une teinte. _

_« Mais maintenant… Il est de nouveau sur Paris et il… a déménagé… Je suis désolée. »_

_Le Geek avait baissé son regard, durant la révélation, et il perdit la notion du temps pendant quelques secondes._

_C'est les yeux encore fixé au sol qu'il répliqua : « P…Pourquoi… T'es désolée ? »_

_Surprise par la question, elle se maudit de ne pas avoir été plus claire. _

_« Parce que… s'il n'est pas revenu… c'est parce qu'il ne veut plus… être en relation avec toi… »_

_Son cœur se brisa comme un verre tombant sur le sol, il entendit même le bruit résonner au fond de son âme. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent, et il ne put retenir les sanglots qui montaient, tout comme la boule de douleur au fond de sa gorge. _

_Même si elle ne vit pas son visage, son corps qui tremblait sous l'assaut des larmes, l'alerta. Elle se jeta doucement sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne dit rien de plus. Une certaine peine s'installa au fond de son cœur alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de le consoler. /_

Le Geek monta dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le cinq. Ce bâtiment était d'un style parisien très luxueux, il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise et loin d'être à sa place quand il franchissait la porte de celui-ci.

Durant la montée il s'arrangeait, sans trop se comprendre, avec le miroir de l'ascenseur. Son cœur devenait insupportable, il voulait s'échapper de sa poitrine.

Un petit *Ding* signala son arrivé. Il se dirigea donc vers son pallié se trouvant proche de l'ascenseur et s'y arrêta quelques secondes.

Il prit plusieurs inspirations ayant pour but de calmer le stress qui grimpait dans son ventre, ainsi que pour contrôler ses membres qui pourraient le lâcher à chaque instant en sa présence.

Il sonna à peine une seconde, histoire de prévenir qu'il était là.

Quand les pas derrières la porte se rapprochèrent, il sentit tout ce qu'il avait fait disparaître avec ses exercices de respiration revenir au galop, comme d'habitude en fait.

Et quand la porte s'ouvrit, il se demanda encore une fois s'il arriverait à lui résister aujourd'hui.

_/*Driiiiiing*_

_Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors que son inconscient avait toujours le dessus. Il empoigna machinalement son portable et répondit sans regarder le numéro, ni l'heure._

_« Hummm… Allooo. »_

_« Bonsoir… Gamin. »_

_Autant dire que le Geek sentit sa conscience refaire surface instantanément en lui coupant le souffle. Son manque d'oxygène s'entendit à l'autre bout du fil, il était à la limite de suffoquer. Un mois qu'il était partit, un mois sans véritable nouvelle, un mois où il s'était sentit plus bas que terre._

_Le criminel s'esclaffa dans un rire doux et attendrit, il lui demanda pour le détendre « C'est moi qui te met dans cet état ? »_

_L'effet fut escompter, mais pas de la manière qu'il imaginait. Le Geek ne retenait plus sa haine et son incompréhension au fond de lui. Il revient comme un charme après lui avoir fait passer les plus mauvaises semaines de sa vie, et en plus en se moquant de lui… « Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! » _

_La voix froide et sévère de son ex amant calma à l'instant son ardeur. Il lui répondit de la même manière. « Rien ! Je voulais juste te parler ! »_

_« Je t'écoute vas-y ! »_

_« … »_

_« Alors ?! »_

_« Oh ! Mais ferme là ! J'ai rien à te dire, je voulais juste… t'entendre. »_

_L'énervement de façade qui avait parcouru le Geek, s'effondra d'un seul coup. Un silence embarrassé dura quelques instants, mais fut brisé par le gamer, la voix légèrement tremblante._

_« Comment tu vas ? »_

_« Bien… mais encore mieux depuis que je t'ai au téléphone. Et toi ? »_

_Cette allusion signifiant clairement qu'il lui manquait le mis mal à l'aise. Il ne comprenait plus le but de cet homme. Il se promit intérieurement de ne pas céder, il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe si facilement, et seulement parce que Monsieur le veut, dans ses filets. « Ça peut aller. »_

_« Tu me manques gamin. » Le destinataire ferma les yeux avec tyrannie, se forçant à ignorer l'agréable chaleur qui se répandait dans son ventre. « Il faut qu'on se voit. Pas pour parler ou quoi que ce soit. Juste pour se voir. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »_

_« D'accord… » Le Patron ne put retenir son sourie s'étirer sur ses lèvres. « Mais par contre. » Il écouta avec attention ses exigences. « Rien qu'en ami. »_

_Même si son muscle étonnement existant rata un battement et que son sourire s'évanouit un peu, il accepta. /_

Le battant de bois s'ouvrit sur l'homme en noir dépourvu de ses lunettes et de sa veste. Sa chemise sombre était boutonnée, à l'exception de trois boutons au niveau du col. Celle-ci était rentrée dans son pantalon noir, qui était celui d'un costume.

Sans trop faire attention le gamer fit suivre à ses yeux le chemin des boutons de sa chemise, qui le flattait incroyablement, tout en cachant les lignes de son corps de façon si frustrante.

Le criminel, lui, avait un léger sourire aux lèvres et ses yeux détaillaient l'expression si confuse de son vis-à-vis. Il l'invita à entrer, ce qui fit sortir le gamer de ses fantasmes. L'homme en noir se poussa un peu pour lui ouvrir le passage et referma la porte derrière lui.

Le gamer s'avança dans le couloir, pour rejoindre le salon. L'appartement du Patron était chargé de meubles les plus luxueux les uns que les autres. Les tapis, les vases, les tableaux, les lustres et les moulures reflétaient le même style baroque.

Le Geek n'osait jamais faire quoi que ce soit, il avait trop peur de, rien qu'en bougeant un peu, casser quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais rembourser.

Il prit ses précautions en retirant son sac et sa veste, il ne devait pas faire de gestes brusques. C'est ainsi qu'il déposa son sac par terre, à côté du canapé et retira sa veste qui lui fut arraché des mains par le Patron, qui partit la déposer sur le porte manteau de l'entrée sans doute.

Pendant ce temps le Geek, se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur une superbe vue de Paris s'éveillant au début du coucher du soleil. La Tour Eiffel ne se trouvait pas de ce côté, mais la vie dans les rues ici-bas étaient, à son sens, beaucoup plus intéressantes à observer.

Il était concentré dans sa contemplation mais fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit une main attraper son poignet. Il se retourna un peu surpris.

Il tomba sur le Patron le visage neutre mais les yeux perçant à le déstabiliser instantanément. Le criminel tira sur son poignet pour l'approcher en le fixant dans les yeux sans cesse. Il se pencha sur son visage en déplaçant la main prisonnière au niveau de sa taille. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus, il positionna son autre main libre pour attraper l'épaule du gamer.

Ce dernier se laissait faire sans broncher, en fait il était plus tétanisé qu'autre chose. Son cœur ne le laissait pas tranquille, s'il engageait lui-même les mouvements, qui sait s'il ne se jetterait pas littéralement sur lui.

Le Patron pencha son propre visage et colla sa joue à celle du gamer. Peau contre peau, il tourna doucement la tête pour poser ses lèvres proche de son oreille, dans laquelle il chuchota.

« Bonsoir gamin. »

Le Geek déconcentré par leur rapprochement corporel, restait statufié avec dans sa tête un silence de mort.

Le Patron resta dans cette position, joue contre joue, il profitait de l'avoir dans les bras, fait qui ne se faisait pas assez à son goût ses derniers temps. Une de ses mains qui était plaqué à son dos remonta vers sa nuque, le maintenant bien en face de lui. Il détacha son visage du sien pour replanter ses yeux dans les siens.

« Tu me dis pas bonsoir ? »

Un chatouillement zigzagant remonta le long de son ventre. Il devait gérer trop de sensation plus forte les unes que les autres, mais il fallait qu'il réagisse s'il ne voulait pas que son comportement devienne suspect.

Il entreprit donc les mêmes mouvements, en se rapprochant de sa joue pour y déposer un baiser, d'un rythme plutôt lent et posé, à l'image du self control du Patron.

Les yeux baissés, il recula et lui dit d'une voix influée par l'émotion.

« Bonsoir. »

L'homme en noir lui adressa un sourire en le serrant dans une étreinte plus proche. Il adorait voir l'effet de mal être qu'il lui donnait. Ses yeux fuyant, lui plaisait tout particulièrement.

« Je suis content que tu sois venu. »

La voix rauque résonnant dans ses oreilles le fit lever les yeux vers le visage de son interlocuteur. Il lui répondit par un sourire timide.

S'il avait écouté ses pulsions, le gamin serait déjà en train d'alerter tout le quartier par ses cris de bonheurs. Mais bon, il sentait qu'il devait peser chacun de ses mots et mouvement avec lui depuis "l'incident". Autant dire que c'était l'exercice le plus difficile qu'il avait eu à réaliser depuis toujours, avec lui. Malgré tout, il sentait un autre plaisir monter en lui. Le plaisir de la chasse. Un jeu tout aussi excitant, qui amusait grandement son esprit tordu.

« Vodka ? »

À cette question, le Geek se crispa encore plus contre lui, son visage se bloquait dans une expression de panique faussement maîtrisée. Il réussit à sortir de sa gorge de façon assez spontanée et ferme un « Non. »

Le maître des lieux étira son sourire, encore une fois, pour enfin répondre.

« Ok, je t'apporte un bière. »

Il se sépara de lui, laissant ses mains, dans leurs mouvements de recul, caresser les endroits qu'elles touchaient dans l'étreinte. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire frissonner très visiblement le Geek, après que le Patron ait tourné le dos.

Le gamer, se détendant sous l'arrêt de la tension palpable, se dirigea vers le canapé pour s'y installer comme à son habitude.

On aurait pu croire qu'avec le nombre fois qu'il était venu, il aurait assimilé le manège qu'il lui faisait subir à chaque fois, même si ça évoluait doucement. Mais non… Après tout, il faisait exactement ce qu'il lui avait demandé, se voir juste en ami.

Bon ok, les gestes, qu'ils entretenaient, étaient loin d'une poignée de main distante et virile, mais c'était toujours mieux que de se laisser directement prendre (au sens propre).

Il l'aimait encore, rien ne pourrait lui faire nier ça. Il mourrait d'envie de tout recommencer comme avant. Mais quand il repensait à sa décision… Ça lui brisait encore le cœur.

S'ils devaient réengager une relation, cela ne se ferait pas sans une sérieuse discussion. Mais malheureusement, depuis qu'ils se revoyaient "en ami", c'était clair qu'ils la fuyaient, l'un comme l'autre. Comme s'ils se contentaient de continuer de cette façon, qui pourtant ne convenait à aucun des deux.

Ils ne pouvaient simplement pas oublier.

* * *

Argh, je sais pas vous mais moi je trouve ça trop court x)

Bon parlons de la fic, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu qu'ils se soient séparés. J'ai choisi cette suite, car elle me passionnait terriblement. J'avais plein d'idée, notamment qu'ils ne se séparent pas et tant d'autres ^^' Mais mon envie c'est tourné vers celle ci.

Pareil, j'aurais pu écrire le chapitre de la rupture, mais ça aurait dénoté de l'ambiance que je veux en faire à mon sens.

Bon ensuite autre sujet fâcheux, la fréquence des chapitres suivants seront très, mais alors très aléatoire. Il se peut que je poste la suite la semaine prochaine comme dans deux mois... Voilà vous êtes prévenus. S'il y a des réclamations allez les faire à mes profs xD

Donc j'attends vos retours, savoir si tout ça vous plaît ou si je fais une grosse erreur et que je devrais arrêtez le massacre xD Vos avis compte réellement :)

Après autant de blabla sans intérêts, je vous dis à une prochaine et surtout profitez bande de gens ! :D


	3. Masquer le vide

Salut!

Enfin de retour après un mois et demi d'absence x)

Aujourd'hui c'est inédit, le chapitre sera sans fautes! (Faut dire que les fautes ici c'est pas ce qui manque d'habitude, mais je vous apprend rien...x) *Va se flageller avec des bescherelles*) Et pour ça je remercie très fort **woloopie** qui a bien voulu me corriger :D Allez voir ses fics, elles sont vraiment géniales ;D

**DISCLAIMERS : Les personnages de cette fic sont tirés de l'émission « Salut les Geeks » appartenant à Mathieu Sommet, ils ne m'appartiennent donc pas. Si ce Monsieur manifeste l'envie que l'on supprime nos fanfictions sur son émission, je le ferais sans soucis.**

Réponse à la review de** Pandazoo :**Je te remercie beaucoup :D Je suis vraiment contente que ces deux chapitres te plaisent. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fic, alors il y aura une suite ^^. J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant :)

Je vous laisse à la lecture :)

* * *

En face de lui, le Geek était muet, les yeux au sol, horriblement excitant. Il le regardait et il n'avait qu'une seule envie :

« Reste. »

« Non… Je co… »

« Tu commences tôt demain… Ouais j'sais. »

S'il y avait bien un moment de faiblesse qu'il se détestait, c'était celui-ci.

Il avait réussi à tenir son rôle de charmeur légèrement inaccessible et subtilement, totalement prêt à lui sauter dessus, toute la soirée. Sauf qu'arrivait toujours ce moment, le moment où il partait.

Il se levait de sa chaise, annonçant son départ. L'homme en noir allait lui chercher sa veste et le reluquait très mal sainement lorsqu'il passait chaque bras dans chaque manche. Il tentait toujours de lui proposer de le raccompagner, en voiture à cette heure-ci, il rentrerait plus vite, mais sa proposition se voyait toujours refusée.

Ensuite, les deux ex amants se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entrée et le gamer se plantait là, clairement dans l'attente qu'il lui dise au revoir. Ça l'amusait, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

C'est donc après un échange de bises faussement innocentes, qu'il craquait en lui demandant minablement de rester.

Parce qu'il aurait bien pu l'intégrer à son jeu et user de son ton et de ses charmes pour le lui demander. Mais la vérité, celle qui l'emmerdait bien plus que tout, c'est qu'au moment où il lui demandait, ce n'était pas avec une intention lubrique.

Il le voyait juste s'évaporer, partir en creusant encore un peu plus le trou dans sa poitrine. Alors qu'il était juste encore à sa portée, devant ses yeux, à quelques centimètres de son corps; mais totalement en train de déjà lui manquer.

Il se devait d'essayer de le retenir.

Bien que cette demande sorte de bien plus haut que son bas ventre, le Geek donnait toujours la même excuse. Raison de plus pour le Patron de détester l'activité qui lui servait de boulot.

Enfin c'est comme ça qu'il se retrouvait après qu'il soit parti, enfoncé dans le canapé à ressasser ce moment pathétique de sa part, cette engueulade sans queue ni tête, sa stupidité lorsqu'il était parti…

Il essayait de se changer les idées comme il pouvait, comme le Patron quoi. Penser à tout, sauf à lui.

Ne pas penser à ses yeux fuyants. Ne pas penser à son sourire de con. Ne pas penser à ses cris de pucelle. Non ne pas penser à son cul !

« Putain ! »

Avec persévérance, il arrivait à faire ce qu'il avait à faire, autant de fois qu'il le voulait. Mais après, il ne bougeait pas du sofa de la nuit, et dormait à moitié en subissant les douleurs lancinantes dans ses membres. Il ouvrait les yeux en se brûlant les rétines à la vue direct sur le lustre toujours allumé, se dessapait au fur et à mesure, et se remettait une clope à la bouche avant de se rendormir.

Des nuits insupportables qu'il se faisait subir, sans trop de raison... Sans raison avouable en fait, il n'avait juste pas le courage d'affronter son lit, vide.

C'est donc après quelques heures destructrices de sommeil que le Patron se réveillait pour de bon, les idées à l'envers et la rage grimpant doucement le long de sa gorge.

Il ne ressemblait plus à rien, dépourvu de sa chemise, avec un pantalon à la braguette plus que défaite, avec les cheveux dans un désordre pas croyable, avec les expressions d'un déterré et avec une barbe n'accentuant qu'un peu plus son côté bourru. Évidemment, comme tout ça ne suffisait pas, il se tapait une bonne douleur aux cervicales, accompagnée par la sympathique agression de sa toux matinale.

Définitivement, tout s'accumulait.

Il s'empêchait encore de réfléchir à l'idée qu'il puisse être là, qu'il aurait pu le détendre, du moins lui changer les idées deux secondes. Envie, totalement paradoxale, puisqu'il n'en aurait pas besoin s'ils n'étaient pas dans cette situation.

Mais comment pouvait-il s'en passer ?

Se passer de son allure au réveil. Se passer du petit bisou qu'il lui faisait chaque matin. Se passer de ses regards perdus devant son petit déjeuner. Se passer de la douceur de sa peau sous ses lèvres. Se passer de le toucher, de le prendre.

« Merde ! »

La cuillère qu'il tenait entre ses doigts tinta contre la tasse, éclaboussant légèrement la table à laquelle il était assis. Il se tenait la tête férocement comme lors d'un mal de crâne insupportable, ses yeux étaient fermés et sa respiration était lourde.

« Quel con ! »

Le visage crispé, il reprit le cours de son petit déjeuner comme si rien n'était, engloutissant d'une traite le liquide amer.

Enfouir et ignorer les sentiments, c'était sa spécialité, les bons comme les mauvais. Mais il devait bien s'avouer une chose, c'est qu'avec lui, il ne cachait rien. Le criminel lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, chaque extrême de chaque nuance et ça depuis leurs naissances. Pourtant le gamin était toujours resté là, à ses côtés, lui pardonnant tout.

Mais c'était… fini ?

Il encaissa le coup sans broncher, il se devait réellement d'arrêter d'y penser. En levant les yeux vers le salon, dans lequel il déjeunait, il se rendit compte qu'il n'entendait rien. Le silence était juste là pour lui faire écouter ses pensées.

Le criminel, se leva donc de sa chaise avec une nouvelle envie. L'envie de ne plus entendre son erreur.

Il partit dans la salle de bain et prit en main ce qui allait le soulager, au moins pour un temps, une petite radio fonctionnant à pile. Il l'alluma et chercha avec la roulette une fréquence d'informations. Le bruit résonnant dans ses oreilles l'apaisait déjà. Quand il eut trouvé, il s'assit à même le sol, contre le carrelage froid de sa baignoire et sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche de pantalon.

Le froid du carrelage dénouait un peu son dos, ses papilles étaient distraites par le goût acre du tabac si agréable, et enfin, les guerres et les incidents politiques avaient pris part de son attention. Tout ça s'apparentait presque à un moment de détente pour lui.

Restait plus que la boule dans son ventre, qu'il ne pouvait ignorer.

XxX

« Il faut que ça soit fini au plus tard ce soir. Compris ? »

« T'inquiète pas, je suis rapide, tu me connais. » Le gamer lui adressa un sourire pour le rassurer.

Mathieu de plutôt bonne humeur, répondit à son sourire. « Ouais, enfin, manquerait plus que l'autre vienne encore te perturber. »

Il attrapa une chaise à roulettes et s'assit à côté du Geek. Ce dernier, surpris, le dévisagea avec les yeux plein de questions.

« Ça s'est passé comment hier ? »

Un peu déconcerté par la question de son créateur, il y répondit d'un ton anormalement peu assuré :

« Bien… »

« T'es sûr de toi ? »

« Oui… Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »

« Tu m'as jamais dit exactement ce qu'il s'était passé pour que vous vous sépariez… »

Il fallait bien que ça arrive. Le Geek s'en doutait, mais il avait toujours tout essayé pour subtilement détourner la conversation. Dans le cas présent, il était peut-être, un petit peu trop tôt pour le feinter. Le gamer se sentait complètement coincé.

Il tenta quand même de faire comme si de rien n'était en se retournant vers l'écran de son ordinateur et en affirmant très vite la remarque de son créateur, peut-être qu'il le laisserait tranquille.

Le schizophrène n'était pas dupe et n'avait absolument pas l'intention de lâcher l'occasion de le faire parler. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre ces deux-là et il était en droit d'en connaitre les tenants et les aboutissants.

« Ouais… Donc, ça se passe bien, mais il t'a quand même quitté pendant un mois si j'ai bien compris… » Cette phrase venait juste d'enfoncer une aiguille bien piquante dans le cœur du gamer. « …, et là ça fait trois mois que vous jouez au chat et à la souris ».

Mathieu ne faisait que le fixer pendant ses constatations, le Geek lui, ne cessait de regarder sans raison, la page d'accueil de son ordinateur, en ne pouvant ignorer les paroles de son créateur. Il confirma encore une fois.

« Geek… » Le concerné se retourna, machinalement, vers son créateur, les yeux écarquillés. « Pourquoi tu veux pas me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Je peux savoir quand même ? » Sa voix était douce et posée, il avait réellement envie d'en savoir plus sur ce qui se déroulait entre ses personnalités.

Le Geek ne lui avait rien dit, il ne lui avait rien expliqué, et la raison était simple. Le point de départ de leur dispute, concernait indirectement Mathieu, il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui en parler. Comment réagirait-il sinon ? Il ne voulait pas risquer qu'il le sache, cette histoire n'avait pas à le concerner.

C'est donc d'un air détaché, en se remettant sérieusement au travail, qu'il lui répondit : « On s'est disputé, il est partit et il est jamais revenu… C'est tout. »

Mathieu surpris du ton employé, renchérit à nouveau : « Ouais, mais c'est quoi la raison de votre dispute ? Ça devait être un sujet bien sensible pour qu'il ne revienne pas, et qu'il te quitte en plus. »

Est-ce que le schizophrène se rendait bien compte de la portée des questions qu'il lui posait ? Il ne pensait certainement pas toucher une corde aussi sensible.

« Mais rien putain ! » Il n'avait pas pu se retenir, il voulait juste qu'on arrête de lui parler constamment de lui.

C'était dingue ! Il n'avait jamais remarqué avant que toute sa vie tournait autour de lui, on venait l'emmerder de son appartement à son boulot. C'était leurs histoires à eux et à personnes d'autre. Pourquoi tout le monde s'intéressait-il autant à leurs problèmes ?

Mathieu était déconcerté, pourquoi est-ce qu'il le prenait aussi mal ?

« Ok, ok, je te laisse. » Le schizophrène se leva de sa chaise en voyant très nettement l'effet de tension que ses questions provoquaient chez le Geek. « Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. »

« Mathieu, je te remercie de t'inquiéter mais… tout va bien. »

Le schizophrène ne répondit pas, il partit et le laissa, enfin, tranquille. Il l'avait déjà vu à cran, il se montrait vraiment sec dans ces moments-là, même si ça voix aigüe le trahissait toujours un peu, mais là, c'était autre chose. On pouvait sentir qu'il était bouleversé et fatigué, mais il continuait en assurant, à qui voulait l'entendre, que tout allait bien.

Était-il en train de renier le fait que le Patron ne veuille, peut-être, plus d'une relation comme celle qu'ils avaient avant ? C'était le Patron après tout, ça avait toujours étonné Mathieu qu'il se range en un sens.

Évidemment, il ne connaissait pas l'histoire en entière, il ne faisait que de simples suppositions. Il ne pouvait, certainement, pas s'imaginer l'ampleur qu'avait eue cet accrochage entre ses deux personnalités.

Depuis des mois, ça se déroulait de la même manière.

Les mêmes regards, les mêmes sourires en coin, les mêmes phrases bien placées pour déstabiliser,… Tant de petites choses qui restaient les mêmes, mais qui ne faisait que leur assurer que rien ne changeait vraiment. Tout semblait se passer merveilleusement, malgré les silences incassables et la gêne apparente, pourtant dans leurs têtes, rien n'avançait à la même vitesse.

Dire que le Geek manquait au Patron, était un doux euphémisme. Le manque était si grand qu'il en devenait tendu pour la moindre petite chose. Il n'arrivait pas à se le retirer de la tête, mais sa capacité à encaisser, l'aidait à rester impassible et presque indifférent, devant le gamer.

Le contre coup de chaque visite, le rendait à ébullition, et il tentait n'importe quoi pour s'apaiser. En vrai, il parvenait seulement à se défouler un minimum lorsqu'il se retrouvait en position de Boss, en devenant intolérant à chaque erreur que pouvait faire ses putes ou ses sbires. En fait, il n'était pas conseillé de croiser, même rien qu'une seconde, le Patron dans ces-moment-là.

En général après quelques heures dans son élément, il redevenait un peu plus calme, et lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, le manque se transformait en envie. Envie de le voir, même pour ne pas le toucher. Juste envie qu'il soit là, avec lui, comme avant. Un joli cercle vicieux qu'il subissait depuis qu'ils se revoyaient.

Quelques mois s'étaient déjà passés, et de jour en jour, il craignait qu'il lui échappe définitivement. Ça l'amusait de le déstabiliser, d'essayer de le récupérer, mais quelques fois il en venait à douter. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il serait possible que son ex amant décide du jour au lendemain d'en arrêter là, sans recommencement. En y réfléchissant bien, le gamer n'était jamais celui qui l'appelait, qui envoyait les messages, qui lui disait qu'il lui manquait… À croire qu'il parvenait à se passer de lui…

Quant au Geek, son niveau de mal aisance ne diminuait pas au fil du temps. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi perturbé à son contact que depuis qu'ils se revoyaient dans cette situation. Même à l'époque où il ne se faisait encore que charmer par le Patron, il ne se posait pas de questions et se laissait aveuglement faire. Il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de se retenir ou de faire attention à ce qu'il faisait, il ne suivait que ses envies de façon si naturelle.

La journée avait été éprouvante pour lui, d'abord la tension avec Mathieu, puis ce montage qui n'en finissait pas. Quand il arriva enfin chez lui, après l'emprunt de transports inconfortables, il se jeta directement dans son lit. Il était tard, mais le montage était fini parfaitement dans les temps, la vidéo ne manquait plus qu'à être postée.

Il ne bougeait plus de son matelas, il était même déjà en train de rêver qu'il était en train de se mettre en pyjama pour aller dormir. Enfin, il parvint tout de même à trouver le courage d'exécuter cette tâche dans la vie réelle, il n'était jamais à l'aise à dormir tout habillé.

Mathieu lui avait accordé un jour de repos avant la publication du nouvel épisode de son émission, il allait donc bien en profiter pour faire une bonne grâce matinée.

Enfin prêt, il souleva les couvertures pour s'y glisser, mais fit tomber par mégarde une ou deux peluche qui habitaient son lit. Il se pencha pour les ramasser, même si objectivement, il n'en n'avait peut-être pas besoin, il faut dire que son lit était rempli d'au moins une bonne dizaine de peluches.

Peu de temps après qu'il l'ait quitté, il avait ressortit toutes ses peluches avec lesquels il avait dû se séparer à leur emménagement. Ce n'était pas qu'elles lui manquaient tant qu'il en avait profité pour les remettre, non. C'était juste le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour moins se sentir seul la nuit dans ce grand lit vide.

« Bonne nuit. »

Le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour combler cette absence.

De nouvelles habitudes, sans lui.

Quand ils étaient encore ensemble, leur vie était simple, celle d'un vrai couple; même malgré l'idée qu'on pouvait se faire du Patron. Ils avaient réussi à trouver un certain équilibre, qui n'avait demandé aucune réflexion, qui s'était seulement installé naturellement.

À présent, à chaque fois qu'ils se revoyaient, le gamer se demandait si un jour ils retrouveraient cette spontanéité qui les liait; et de tout cœur il l'espérait, car la réponse n'avait rien de simple. Il ignorait tout simplement s'il pourrait comprendre et accepter le fait qu'il l'ait quitté.

Il aurait juste aimé retrouver leurs habitudes, si naturelles.

* * *

Je sais pas trop quoi dire sur ce chapitre. L'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup, mais on y apprend plein de choses sur leurs états d'esprit, savoir un peu où ils en sont, avant de pouvoir réellement faire avancer les choses. J'ai la sensation que ce n'est encore que le début de l'histoire, la suite reste à venir ;)

Enfin, dites moi ce que vous, vous en avez pensé :)

Voilà, je voulais quand même m'excuser pour l'attente. Par contre, vous allez devoir attendre autant de temps pour le prochain... Promis à partir du 1er juin je serai totalement dévoué à cette fic :)

Bon je vous laisse, et je vous dis à la prochaine :D

Profitez nom de dieu !


	4. Culpabilité de l'amoché

Saluuuuuut !

Vous vous rappelez de moi ? Eheh ^^'

Bon, je m'excuse pour cette attente. Je n'oublie pas cette fic, au contraire, j'ai eu du mal un certain temps à écrire, puis les vacances sont passés par là... Enfin bref, si vous êtes toujours là, merci pour votre patience :)

Mais bon aujourd'hui je reviens et c'est le principal :D

Sinon parlons de la fic, je préfère prévenir tout de suite : **Y'aura du LEMON, un jour**, et j'ai pas envie de vous le dire quand ça arrivera. Ça coupe un peu la surprise, non? ;) Donc,** si vous n'aimez pas les LEMON**, qui je rappelle sont des scènes de sexe détaillées, et qui dans mon cas se déroule entre deux hommes,** je vous suggère de ne pas continuer cette fic :)**

**DISCLAIMERS : Les personnages de cette fan-fic sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet. Je ne fais que faire parler mon imagination en les utilisant, rien de plus. C'est bien évidemment sans soucis que je retirerais mes fics, si M. Sommet en émet le souhait.**

**Un grand merci à woloopie **qui a corrigé ce chapitre :D Si vous aimez mes fics allez voir les siennes, elles sont milles fois mieux ;)

Review anonyme:

**Joheki** : Je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise :), et la suite, comme tu peux le voir, c'est aujourd'hui :P

Voilà, je crois que c'est tout… Alors bonne lecture :)

* * *

On entendait le tic-tac du salon qui résonnait dans la plupart des pièces de l'appartement, alors que les lumières étaient encore allumées de la veille. Celles-ci n'avaient plus beaucoup d'impact lumineux, puisque en ce début d'après-midi, les rayons du soleil éclairaient, à eux seuls, suffisamment l'antre. Tout restait définitivement bien silencieux, et le propriétaire des lieux ne semblait pas s'en plaindre.

La veille, il s'était occupé comme il le pouvait, mais n'avait pas quitté ces murs. Il aurait pu, encore une fois, aller se faire gâter par ses employées, mais la force lui avait manquée. Il faut dire qu'à un certain moment, quelques verres étaient passés par là.

Puis quelques autres…

Au fur et à mesure que les heures s'étaient écoulées, les bouteilles avaient suivies le même rythme. Et bientôt, après avoir navigué plusieurs fois entre chaque pièce, il avait fini sa course dans la cuisine.

C'en était presque attendrissant, le criminel semblait paisible, par terre une bouteille à la main. Ou minable, au choix. Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il avait été bien assommé pour dormir de cette façon sans bouger de la nuit.

Mais malheureusement, son profond sommeil lui fut retiré par le son strident de la sonnette de la porte.

Au premier coup, ses yeux s'ouvrir énergiquement, sans pour autant le laisser prendre conscience de quoi que ce soit. Son sommeil éthylique le faisait revenir de très loin, il avait doucement l'impression, à son éveil, que ses membres ne réagissaient plus. L'impression que ses faits et gestes étaient bloqués dans un étau.

Au deuxième coup, sa perception du bruit lui fit l'effet d'un larsen. Il se prit la tête dans les mains par réflexe alors qu'il bougeait enfin. Sa vue s'affina de plus en plus, mais sa compréhension de la situation était encore bien loin. Il fallait qu'il se replace dans le temps et dans l'espace, ce qui était bien dur.

Au troisième coup de sonnette, on entendait en sus des coups contre la porte, avec la voix d'un homme fondu dans le boucan. Le criminel se releva doucement en essayant de s'accrocher à ce qu'il pouvait. Les souvenirs revenaient peu à peu, les bons comme les mauvais. Il savait maintenant pourquoi il se retrouvait dans cette situation. Il n'y réfléchit pas plus à l'entente plus distincte de la voix familièrement connue derrière sa porte.

Il tituba entre les meubles, devenant obstacles pour son état, et se rapprocha aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait de la source du bruit. Quand il attrapa enfin la poignée de la porte d'entrée, il réalisa plus nettement qui était la personne qui venait de le réveiller. Les exclamations s'étaient calmées mais les coups contre la porte ne cessaient pas. Il se pencha sur le judas dans un mouvement désespéré pour croire encore que ce n'était pas lui. Mais malheureusement…

« Je sais que t'es là, ouvre ! »

Il grogna en balançant sa tête vers l'arrière, il ne manquait plus que lui pour parfaire son bonheur. Il s'éloigna de la porte, souffla un bon coup en se faisant craquer le cou, juste pour se donner du courage, et enfin s'apprêta à ouvrir.

Aux bruits de clé dans la serrure, les coups avaient cessés. Plus il entrouvrait la porte plus il sentait que tout ça n'était pas une bonne idée. Ce n'était surement pas judicieux de recevoir son créateur dans ces conditions.

« Patron !... Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! Comment tu vas ? »

Mathieu ne s'attarda pas devant le porche, il pénétra les lieux en tapotant amicalement l'épaule du criminel. Ce dernier sentait une pointe d'énervement venir le titiller au niveau de sa gorge. Il n'avait rien de particulier contre son créateur, non, il n'avait juste pas envie de le voir.

« Ah ouais ! C'est chic chez toi quand même ! » Le schizophrène laissait se balader ses yeux sur chaque recoin de l'habitat de sa personnalité. Il n'était jamais venu, mais ne se pria pas pour visiter.

L'homme en noir partit directement en direction de sa cuisine, il put, de plus, admirer l'ampleur des dégâts de la cuite de la veille. C'était le boxon et il détestait ça. Il entreprit, en passant, de ramasser deux, trois cadavres de bouteilles, mais fut attaqué par une bonne vieille migraine. Le schizophrène, qui ne se trouvait pas loin derrière, s'exclama d'un air compatissant à cette image: « T'es pire que lui, tu ressembles vraiment plus à rien. »

Cette phrase anodine, embrasa plus son énervement qu'autre chose. Il fit face à son créateur en le fixant profondément dans les yeux, on aurait presque pu croire que le diable s'était emparé de lui. Il s'approcha d'un pas lent, en arquant ses sourcils dans une expression de colère excessive.

« Si t'as un problème ça peut s'arranger. » lui lança-t-il presque un peu trop calmement.

Ça n'eut aucun effet sur le schizophrène puisqu'il resta de marbre dans une expression amusée.

« Tu penses impressionner qui comme ça ? »

Une réaction qui n'énerva pas plus le criminel, son mal le lançait tellement qu'il en oublia la raison de sa colère. Il détourna le regard en haletant et chercha à s'assoir sur une de ses chaises de salon. Il sentait sa tête tourner de plus en plus et il savait qu'il était inutile de gâcher son énergie pour si peu.

Assit, il prit entre ses mains son crâne qui ne faisait que pulser. Il entendit à travers le bruit sourd que lui infligeaient ses oreilles son invité le suivre, en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Mathieu le fixait sans rien dire et ça avait le don de l'agacer. Il n'avait pas retrouvé totalement son esprit lorsqu'il lui avait ouvert, mais petit à petit, il s'éclaircissait. Il tourna la tête vers son créateur et lui posa la question qu'il aurait dû lui poser depuis son arrivée :

« Qu'est-ce tu viens foutre ici ? »

« Je viens rendre visite, prendre des nouvelles… Ça faisait quelques mois que je t'avais pas vu… Et je suis pas déçu. » Le ton était amical, mais on sentait qu'il y avait autre chose, comme de la pitié ou de l'incompréhension, dans sa voix.

Le Patron rit nerveusement et se leva dans le but d'enfin atteindre la cuisine : « T'aurais pu t'abstenir, c'était pas nécessaire. »

« Permets-moi d'en douter… »

Le criminel coupa court à sa phrase : « Café ? »

Mathieu le regarda d'un air sérieux, puis lui sourit avec retenu: « S'il te plait. »

Il le vit se diriger vers sa cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'il s'engouffre dedans. Il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle il était venu le voir, mais à la vue de l'état de sa personnalité, il ne savait pu trop s'il devait aborder le sujet.

Avec le gosse c'était simple, il risquait trop rien, mais avec lui… Ce n'était plus un mur contre lequel il allait se heurter… Après tout, il ne voulait que les aider. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui les connaissait aussi bien qu'il les avait faits, c'était lui.

Enfin… Il aurait aimé les connaitre aussi bien qu'il le pensait. Mais malheureusement ça faisait bien dix ans qu'il ne comprenait plus rien, qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien. Dix ans que tout avait commencé à lui échapper. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, même si quelques fois il aurait aimé se reconnecter avec ses personnalités, comme avant… Mieux les comprendre, comme le créateur qu'il devait être.

Il le vit revenir de la cuisine, deux tasses dans les mains. Il le détaillait, en fait il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait tellement… changé en quelques mois. Comment avait-il pu laisser passer ça, sans qu'il ne remarque rien? Il aurait dû les surveiller. Il devrait plus les surveiller…

Le criminel lui offrit sa tasse, et s'assit en sa compagnie. Maintenant qu'il était là, il n'allait pas le jeter dehors, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas des masses… Puis, si ça pouvait lui changer les idées deux minutes.

« Félicitation pour ton appart. Il est… classieux. »

Il en avait rien à foutre de son avis, mais lui hocha la tête tout de même en guise de réponse. Il voulait juste être tranquille, ne rien penser… Il avait fallu qu'il choisisse le meilleur moment pour débarquer lui…

« Il lui plait ? »

Encore bien trop loin pour tout comprendre dans son contexte, l'homme en noir demanda : « De quoi ? »

« L'appart… Au Geek… Il lui plait ? »

Il le fixa un peu dans les vapes en hurlant intérieurement : Pourquoi tu parles de lui ?! Il se reprit même s'il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de ressentir cette putain de douleur dans la poitrine.

« J'en sais rien… Il m'a rien dit… Il dit jamais rien de toute manière… » Répondit-il en mâchant les mots et en détournant le regard, contrairement à Mathieu qui lui, le fixait plus que déterminé.

C'était si sensible qu'à sa simple évocation il se braquait déjà. Ce qui amplifia deux fois plus son envie d'en savoir plus…

« Hum… Et tu comptes le faire emménager ici ? »

Le criminel resta muet quelques instants à cette question. Il avait bien une réponse mais après tout… Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. Puis, plus les secondes défilaient plus son envie de répondre disparaissait, envie qui était déjà très mince à la base. Il ne voulait pas parler…

Le schizophrène était plus qu'attentif, il attendait avec impatience la réponse pour pouvoir en savoir toujours plus sur le sujet. Mais l'évidence était là, il n'allait rien dire… Pourtant c'était assez étonnant, il ne s'était pas énervé, il ne l'avait pas envoyé chier,… Comme il l'aurait fait habituellement. Il avait peut être réellement envie d'en parler en fait, mais ne voulait peut être pas trop se dévoiler… C'était bien connu que le Patron était très pudique sur ses sentiments…

Il fallait qu'il le mette en confiance, qu'il lui montre qu'il pouvait s'exprimer librement. Il était son créateur, il pouvait tout lui dire…

« Patron… Je sais que c'est difficile, mais tu sais… Tu peux m'en parler. »

C'était la meilleure celle-là ! Le créateur qui lui parlait comme à une pauvre petite victime. Avait-il vu à qui il parlait ? Il explosa de rire, ne pouvant se retenir devant le ridicule de la situation. C'était quoi cette connerie encore ?!

Mathieu resta étrangement sérieux devant le rire définitivement moqueur de sa personnalité. Il ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

« Patron, sérieusement. Tu as besoin d'en parler ! Tu peux pas tout garder pour toi… »

Toujours aussi amusé le criminel répondit : « Gamin, je croisque tu t'es trompé de personne. »

« Non, non c'est bien à toi que je parle. T'as vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien ! Je veux t'aider… »

Reprenant un rythme de voix plus sérieux, il rétorqua avec un sourire : « Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je vais très bien. »

Le visage du schizophrène n'avait pas changé, il était sérieux, aucune once de sourire ou de repli dans ses expressions : « Ah ouais, tu vas bien. T'as croisé un miroir récemment ? »

Ça l'avait frappé. Au moment où sa personnalité lui avait ouvert la porte, il était resté estomaqué par le changement physique de celle-ci. Il n'avait pas voulu trop s'y attarder sur le fait, mais… Il n'en revenait toujours pas…

« T'fais pas d'idée, j'ai juste la gueule de bois… »

« J'avais remarqué merci… Mais moi je te parle du fait que t'as vachement décollé… »

Il avait, effectivement, visiblement maigri depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ses muscles paraissaient nettement moins imposants et sa taille plus affinée. Déjà que le modèle de base ne l'aidait pas…

L'homme en noir souffla un petit rire avant de répondre : « Je vais bien. »

« Excuse-moi, mais j'y croirais pas. Si ça allait bien… Tu l'aurais déjà récupéré… »

Le Patron qui avait le regard fuyant, planta, à l'entente de cette fin de phrase, ses yeux dans ceux de son créateur. Il était stupéfait devant ce qu'il venait de dire, ce qu'il avait osé dire ! C'était quoi son problème ? Il sentit au fond de lui une colère noire monter doucement. Son créateur cherchait les emmerdes.

Mathieu sentit au travers du regard de son vis-à-vis, qu'il avait touché là où il ne fallait pas. Mais si c'était ce qui allait le faire parler, il n'allait pas se gêner :

« Vous n'êtes plus ensemble… Mais c'est ce que tu voulais non ?... » Savait-il que le terrain sur lequel il s'aventurait était très épineux ? « Puisque, si j'ai bien compris, c'est toi qui l'a quitté. »

Cette dernière phrase résonna dans son subconscient en s'amplifiant de plus en plus à chaque battement. Tordant son esprit, le rendant plus coupable à chaque instant. Ravivant la douleur déjà bien existante. Il avait fait une erreur. Il avait dû la faire cette putain d'erreur. Il le savait. Ô combien il le regrettait.

Ça le bouffait déjà assez pour ne pas que les autres viennent en plus le lui rappeler. Qu'on vienne encore lui faire remarquer cette putain d'erreur qu'il aimerait effacer. Qu'on lui dise où il a merdé comme s'il ne le savait pas lui-même. Qu'on l'enfonce encore, et toujours.

_/« Je veux le récupérer. »_

_Il avait dit ça comme ça, en faisant tourner l'alcool dans son verre, sans chercher une solution. Juste pour parler. Parce qu'il s'en était rendu compte pendant ce mois en solitaire, son intérêt envers lui ne se calmait en rien. C'était simple, il ne l'avait jamais eu assez à son sens._

_Et même s'il appréhendait sa réaction, il était heureux à la simple idée de pouvoir le retrouver._

_Un rire le fit sortir de sa rêverie, il leva donc les yeux vers la source de celui-ci._

_Son bras droit féminin riait silencieusement en hochant négativement de la tête. Elle croisa son regard et lui rétorqua :_

_« Je le savais... Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider. »_

_Il la regardait, les sourcils arqués sans savoir quoi dire, il n'attendait pas d'elle à ce qu'elle saute de joie, mais de là à l'envoyer directement sur les roses comme ça. Elle agissait comme si elle était devenue étrangère, insensible. Qu'elle était totalement hors de la situation._

_« T'avais qu'à y réfléchir quand tu t'es barré ! » renchérit elle._

_Il sentit une boule se former au niveau de son abdomen, mais son cerveau refusa catégoriquement de s'en préoccuper. Ce qu'il retenait c'est le ton avec lequel elle avait osé lui parler. Il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de laisser passer ça : «Wow tu te calmes matriochka ! Je t'ai rien demandé !»_

_Elle rit de plus bel : « T'es pathétique… »_

_« C'est quoi ton souci soudainement là?! »_

_« Mon souci ? » répéta-t-elle avant de l'accuser du regard. « Tu m'as demandé de lui annoncer la nouvelle alors que je suis sûre que tu savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais. Non seulement t'as pas de couilles, mais en plus de cela t'as pas de jugeote. »_

_Le ton de sa voix était si cassant, elle disait ça dans le but de lui faire mal, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Elle avait peut être juste… Mais il ne fallait pas abuser !_

_« Ok ! Oui, j'ai fait une erreur. Mais je l'ai pas tabassé, violé, torturé, et j'en passe et des meilleures. Merde ! Sois pas aussi radicale ! »_

_« Je crois que tu te rends pas bien compte de ce que t'as fait… »_

_Il en avait assez, il n'allait pas la laisser le démonter comme ça, il coupa donc court à sa phrase : « Mais tu vas fermer ta…»_

_Cependant elle ne se laissa pas faire et éclata : « Je vois même pas pourquoi tu te la ramènes parce que dans cette histoire c'est toi qui es en tort ! Les raisons pour lesquelles t'as rompu n'ont aucuns fondements. T'es juste stupide ! T'as cherché des problèmes là où y'en a jamais eu... T'es qu'un égoïste... »_

_Elle avait ralenti le rythme de ses propos avant de détourner le regard et de se lever de sa chaise._

_Debout devant lui elle continua plus posément, alors qu'il baissait les yeux: « Tu t'es fourré dans un putain de merdier, est ce que tu le réalises ça ? Je sais pas comment tu vas t'y prendre, mais ça va pas être simple… Juste… Prends un peu conscience de ce que t'as fait avant de refaire d'autres conneries… »._

_Elle finit froidement avant de quitter la compagnie du criminel : « J'suis crevé, j'rentre. Oubli pas de m'appeler si tu as besoin. »_

_Il était resté scotché encore quelques minutes après son départ. Il venait de se faire méchamment engueuler. S'il s'attendait à une réaction si virulente de sa part… Il avait juste dit qu'il voulait le récupérer, rien de très affolant. Et pourtant elle s'était complètement emportée. Il avait quand même le droit de le convoiter malgré sa décision, non ?_

_La gêne au niveau de son abdomen refit apparition. La cause de celle-ci était bien là dans sa tête, mais, non, il ne voulait pas la connaitre._

_La russe ne pouvait pas avoir raison, non, il assumait complètement le choix qu'il avait fait ! Il ne pouvait pas regretter ! Il ne pouvait être en tort ! Son action était totalement justifiable !_

_La douleur au niveau de son abdomen se fit plus importante. C'était si difficile de l'ignorer._

_Plus il y pensait et plus elle se diffusait en remontant de ses tripes. Elle sinuait en laissant sa trace un peu partout où elle passait. Très vite son muscle vital se fit toucher, comme enrobé par cette douleur._

_Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là et continua sa route en remontant toujours, venant chatouiller sa trachée pour le démanger, pour le déranger._

_Pour enfin lui faire cracher des mots, ces mots qui lui étaient simplement insupportables :_

_« J'ai fait une connerie…»/_

L'homme en noir regardait son créateur sans le voir. Son esprit n'était pas vraiment apte à reconnecter de suite après ce coup si bien placé. Là, il était plutôt confronté à ses sentiments qui l'accablaient et qui le torturaient. Cette bataille infernale qui se déroulait dans son cerveau entre sa culpabilité et sa fierté.

Il se reprit la tête dans les mains, son mal de crâne revenait, mais au moins cela le fit ré atterrir bien là où il se trouvait : dans son salon. Il se leva et décida enfin de faire quelque chose pour l'effet post cuite qu'il se trainait depuis quelques temps.

Il détestait se laisser dériver comme ça. Tomber dans des pensées qu'il n'était pas, qui ne lui allait pas. Il était le Patron oui ou merde ?! Il n'avait pas à se faire chier pour des histoires pareilles. C'était simple, il n'y avait pas trente-six milles solutions. Le gamin était sa propriété, depuis des années, et ça n'allait pas changer. De toute manière, il fallait que cette putain de situation évolue !

Complètement dans son propre monde, le criminel n'avait pas remarqué que son créateur, après quelques secondes de questionnement, l'avait suivi dans la cuisine, là où il s'était dirigé. Il n'avait rien dit, il l'avait juste surveillé, voir s'il se portait bien.

Sa personnalité se trouvait dos à lui et il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Après avoir touché un point sensible, il l'avait carrément sonné. Voir sa personnalité la plus sombre perdre une teinte en un seul instant, l'avait retourné. Le schizophrène ne pensait pas en arriver là, son but était de comprendre, mais à l'évidence il y avait été trop fort.

Mathieu s'approcha et posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule du Patron, qui sursauta de surprise mais se sépara de la marque amicale.

« Je suis désolé, je voulais pas te mettre dans cet état. »

« C'est rien, je suis fatigué en ce moment… Ça me rend à cran cette histoire… » Il tournait toujours le dos à son créateur.

« Je sais bien, c'est en partie pour ça que je suis venu… Enfin, je ne pensais pas te trouver aussi mal à vrai dire… »

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres du criminel : « Il m'en aura fait voir ce petit enculé… »

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas changé de positions. L'atmosphère s'était détendue, et le calme commençait à regagner l'esprit du criminel.

Le schizophrène ne pouvait plus laisser passer ce genre de chose, il était déterminé : « Je vais vous aider, ça peut pas continuer comme ça ! Dis-moi, c'est quoi le problème ? »

Le criminel se tourna suffisamment pour avoir son créateur dans son champ de vision : «Y'en a pas, je le veux, c'est tout. » Répondit-il avec un sourire.

« Ok… Mais si tu ne l'as toujours pas récupéré, c'est qu'il y a un problème… C'est quoi la raison pour laquelle tu l'as quitté ? »

Il répondit calmement en se mettant face au schizophrène : « À cause d'un truc qu'il m'a dit un jour et que j'ai pas digéré… Mais c'est con… Et en plus il le sait même pas… »

« Attends… Il sait pas pourquoi tu l'as quitté ? »

« Non pas vraiment… » Souffla-t-il « Mais ça a plus d'importance… » Un sourire s'immisça sur ses lèvres. «Là, maintenant, ce qu'il faut, c'est que je le récupère. »

Ne sachant plus vraiment quoi penser de cette situation qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé si compliquée, Mathieu demanda : « Ouais mais… Tu vas faire comment ? »

Le sourire s'élargissant il répondit : « Je vais accélérer les choses. »

* * *

Ahahahahahahah.

Vous avez quelque chose à dire ? Je vous écoute, faites le moi savoir en review :D

Je vous mens pas, j'en ai bavé pour ce chapitre. Il a été particulièrement long et dur à écrire. Mais finalement je le déteste pas ^^

Pour la suite, je ne promets rien. Ça arrivera, un jour. On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver :)

Allez, je vous laisse. Je vous souhaite de bonne fin de vacances si vous y êtes et bon courage si vous n'avez pas cette chance ! Dans tous les cas n'oubliez pas de profiter ! :D

À la prochaine :)


End file.
